Ice Cream Run
by Yoshi the Minion
Summary: It's summer and Kevin and Stuart have to get ice cream. What could happen? Rated T for cursing.


It was a very hot day. About 115 degrees. Two Minions by the names of Kevin and Stuart were out and about despite the heat. They were tasked with getting more ice cream. Their brothers were too lazy and incompetent to do so, thus it was up to them. Due to the fact that they were small, and couldn't drive, it took them much longer than for a human to reach their destination.

"Grraahh!" Stuart growled in frustration. "How far is the damn store?"

"Calm down." Kevin said. "Getting angry won't make us get there any faster."

"I just hate that WE have to go and get the damn gelato."

"We're the only ones trusted for the job."

"Why couldn't Boss do it?"

"Because he's at work."

"Oh yeah." He sighed. "I don't get it, it's just gelato. It's not THAT hard to do. Why couldn't the rest of our brothers do this?"

"Because everybody else would probably just dick around and not do it." Kevin explained. "Or only get some for themselves."

"Even Bob, you think?"

"Maybe. Well, he's a kid so his attention span would end up drawing him to other things and he'd completely forget. Or get lost. Or some other bad thing would happen."

"True." Stuart sighed. The two brothers continued to walk in the hellish weather. They trudged along with the sun still beating down on them, sweat glistening on their yellow skin. As they approached a crosswalk, Stuart turned to Kevin. Kevin instinctively knew and allowed Stuart to climb on his shoulders. With the new change in height, the smaller brother pressed the button that would allow them to cross. They waited for lights to change and when it gave them the signal to go, they crossed.

After they crossed, Kevin made Stuart get off of him, despite his younger brother's refusal. They continued onwards to the store.

As they rounded a corner, they finally reached their destination. Stuart dropped to the ground in happiness. "We made it!" Kevin picked his brother up and they went inside, looking around in awe. They shuddered from the cool air the AC blew at them.

The taller Minion put his younger sibling down. "OK. Let's go and get the gelato." He said, before grabbing his brother's hand, causing Stuart to look at him weirdly.

"Uh, Kev?" He said, gesturing to their hands.

"This is so we don't get lost."

He removed his older brother's hand from him. "I won't get lost."

"Maybe not, but I want to make sure you don't wander away from me."

"When do I do that?"

Kevin just stared at him. "…Really?"

Stuart rolled his eye. "OK. I do, do that sometimes." He sighed. "But look, I'm not Bob." Stuart said, hating how his brother does this sometimes. I'm old enough to know better. You can trust me."

"I do trust you, Stu." Kevin said. "I just don't trust anyone else. Especially the humans. I mean, look at us. We're small, friendly, and adorable creatures that can do almost anything. If I were a human, I would take us instantly."

Stuart chuckled. "True. We ARE pretty awesome."

Kevin rolled his eyes and went down one of the aisles. "Come on. Let's go get gelato."

(later)

The two henchmen made their way to the freezer section and stopped when they spotted some ice cream, their mouths drooling from the sight. Kevin opened the door. "Grab some and we can go."

"Which kinds do I pick?"

"All of them." He said. Stuart nodded and grabbed the many flavors of ice cream. From chocolate to strawberry to mint to cookie dough, they grabbed as much as they could carry, which wasn't much.

"Stu, go and get some shopping carts so we don't have to carry all of this." The younger brother set down the frozen treats and ran to get a few shopping carts.

As he ran down the aisles, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks and went down the Electronics aisle and stood face to face with a poster of certain game that was coming out in the future. He stared in amazement.

"Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon." He said, in a trance-like way. "I need you." He pressed his body to the glass, wishing he could claim it.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked, startling Stuart.

"Uh, no?"

The clerk looked at the poster. "I see you're a PokéFan."

"Si si!" He nodded vigorously.

"Well, as you may know, that game isn't coming out until Winter time."

"Si." Stuart replied, sadly. "Me wonk."

The young boy looked at him. "If you want, you can have a free poster for the upcoming game."

The short Minion looked up at him. "Yllaer?"

"Yeah, some friends of mine from GameStop gave me a bunch of these." He said, handing one to him. "They wanted me to spread the word, I guess."

The Minion smiled. "Tank yu." He said, about to leave when he remembered something. "Nac me evah erom? Me evah srehtorb taht evol Pokémon."

"Sure." He said. "You can have the rest, actually." The little henchman beamed brightly. "Tank yu."

"No problem!" The clerk smiled back.

Stuart walked back with the promotional posters in his hands.

"Kevin's gonna flip when he sees what I obtained."


End file.
